Crossover Trilogy (Story 3 of 3) Mao! Mao! Sebastiawn!
by xaltanat.daimaou
Summary: From "Siblings don't kiss", Amelia's words become true as Sebastian finds a special somebody. A girl that comes from out of his world. Hope you like!


**MAO! MAO! SEBASTIAWN!**

A Kuroshitsuji 2 (Black Butler 2 –anime ver. – ) fanfic for the "Flowers from a Distant Sun" collection, set after the "Siblings don't kiss" and "Zero chances" fanfiction storylines.

It was a very rainy night. The celestial dam had broken and it threatened to drown the world.

A deafening thunder shook the mansion.

Ciel Phantomhive was so startled, that the cards he held in his hand fell to the floor.

Sebastian glanced at him, apparently oblivious to the thunder - "Are you all right, Bo-chan?"

Ciel cursed under his breath and stood up, leaving all the cards at the table, and walked regally over the ones that had fallen to the richly carpeted floor.

"I'm tired." – he announced in his usual bossy manner – "I will go to bed early today."

His butler bowed.

As Sebastian finished all his meticulously excecuted tasks to put his master to bed, another loud thunder made the earth tremble.

"I hate this weather." – Ciel frowned as he burrowed under the covers.

"Would you prefer I remained by your side until you fall asleep?" – Sebastian asked calmly.

Ciel doubted for a moment, tempted to accept.

"Don't be ridiculous!" – he finally said, pretending to be brave – "To be afraid of…"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Pluto, the demon dog, started barking loudly outside.

"Sebastian!" – the boy said annoyed – "shut that mutt up! I wish to sleep!"

His butler put a hand to his broad chest and bowed, as he always did.

"Yes, my Lord." – he said in his calm, deep voice and he exited the room.

He walked briskly, took an umbrella and opened the mansion's front door.

There was Pluto, barking non stop at a small, dark bulk in the steps below. His barking was continuous, but he didn't attack whatever he had cornered.

"Pluto, quiet!" – Sebastian reprimanded – "You are making quite a ruckus! The master can't…"

Pluto stopped barking as soon as Sebastian crouched next to the dark bundle. – "Oh, my! What do we have here?" – he thought aloud.

"How did someone get as far as the main steps?" – he wondered. A person all dressed in black from head to toe lay on his side, curled up in a ball, his back to Sebastian.

He shielded them both from the merciless rain with his umbrella and turned the person over to check if he was alive or not.

Pluto wagged his tail and looked attentively.

As the person laid face up, one detail jumped to the buttler's attention: The person's chest was big. So, it was a woman. A generously endowed woman.

She was wearing dark gloves, boots and a dark knitted cap that concealed most of the head. Her hair was all tucked under it. The dark overall she wore had a belt, marking a narrow waist. She was petite, maybe a young girl, but not a child judging by her attributes. He couldn't tell by her face, because she was wearing a plain white mask.

"Well, this is getting interesting…" – he mused as he picked her up in his arms, without dropping his umbrella and quickly headed back to the mansion. He realized how light she was.

"You poor thing" – he said as he carried her – "I will be careful not to hold you too tight or I might crush you. You are a strange little one…"

Pluto shook the water off his fur, splashing miles around. Then he rushed after Sebastian, who closed the door almost catching the demon dog's nose.

"I'm sorry, Pluto. I don't want the mansion smelling of wet dog…" – he mustered.

Outside, Pluto let out a long, sad howl.

At the sound of the door closing, the girl in his arms stirred, reached out with her arms, put them around the butler's neck and held tight, like clinging to her own life; pressing her bosom against him in the process.

"I beg of you, my lady, don't press yourself that way… you are going to make me blush." – he intoned candidly.

Sebatian carried the girl past the guest room.

"Hmmm… you are soaking wet. If I let you here, the water will ruin the furniture" – he thought out loud. – "I shall take you straight to the bathroom and then I will call the maid, so she will help you get out of those wet clothes.

At the bathroom, he carefuly let her down on a chair, but when he tried to straighten up, she didn't let go.

"My lady, there is nothing to worry about, you may let go of my neck" – he said in his usual polite tone.

She slowly relinquished her grip. He fetched a dry towel and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Now if you will excuse me for a moment, I will call the maid. She will be with you in a few minutes." – he smiled sweetly at her.

The girl seemed to be now smelling the towel but remained silent all along.

A little while after, a red haired maid with thick glasses entered the room.

"Helloooo!" – she greeted.

The chair was empty.

"Ummm… annoooo…. Miss? Are you here?" – Meirin, the maid, called out, looking around.

Then she spotted a dark figure crouching in a corner, hugging a towel.

"Come here" – Meiring smiled – "let me help you take off your wet clothes…"

The maid walked over to the girl, but as she reached a hand out to her, the crouching girl let out a threatening loud hiss and darted away with incredible speed.

Meiring gasped and fell backwards, landing on her buttocks. Her mouth open, she followed the strange guest with her gaze up to a tall cabinet, used for towels and other bathroom items. There she stayed, crouching, looking down at Meirin with uncanny blank eyes.

A little shaky, the maid stood up.

"My… you look so pale… and your eyes…!" – Meirin shivered. Then she pulled her glasses down a bit and studied her better.

"You are wearing a white mask! Oh, my lady! You amost scare me! But… How did you get up there?"

The maid took the chair, placed it before the cabinet and stood on it.

"Give me your hand, let me help you get down. You might hurt yourself…"

As the maid reached out with her hand again, the strange girl leapt swiftly down and ran out the open door.

Meirin stood on top of the chair, dumfounded. Then she screamed.

"Oh, noooo! I left the door open!" – she fell down from the chair – "Sebastian is going to kill meeee!"

A few seconds later, a frantic Meirin was stumbling, chasing the strange girl along the dark corridors.

"Please waaait! Come baaaack! Pleeeaaaaseee…!"

"You called, Bo-chan?" – Sebastian asked bowing politely – "Can you not sleep? May I bring you some hot milk? Perhaps…"

"Why are you all wet?" – Ciel cut in, sitting up in his bed.

"Ah, my apologies, Bo-chan." – the butler answered – "there was a strange girl lying in the steps of the front doors. I couldn't just let her out in the rain. Please forgive me for making such a decision as taking in a guest without your consent."

"I guess it couldn't be helped" – Ciel said annoyed – "where is she now?"

"In the bathroom. Meirin is helping her change."

The rain continued pouring heavily, battering at the windows, but the thunders were now many miles away. The storm was passing.

Ciel was feeling more at ease now that the thunders were not as loud. Only the far echoes of nature's fury came to his ears.

"Hn. I'll have hot milk and some cookies." – The young master commanded.

"I will bring them in a moment" – the butler replied.

"And Sebastian…" – Ciel added – "you may show our guest our famous hospitality."

"Yes, my Lord" – he said as usual, his voice assured that everything would be taken care of without fault.

Sebastian quickly prepared the cookies and milk. He was already going back to his master's chambers when he heard Meirin's yells.

"Oh, my!" – he sighed – "can't they do anything right?"

He kept walking along the corridor, decided to attend his master first and then go fix whatever mess Meirin had made. But he had no chance to reach the young boy's room, because as he turned a corner, a dark figure with a white mask was rushing straight to collide against him.

He threw the tray up in the air and opened his arms. The dark figure swiftly jumped into his embrace, clinging tightly to him. The buttler held her with one arm and lifted the other to catch his tray again as it fell, without dropping the cookies or spilling a single drop of milk.

Mering came panting. As she was before Sebastian, her knees gave out and she plopped down on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

"Pleeease… stooooop… come… back… ahhhhhh….."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Meirin!"

The maid got up in a blink and stood like a soldier ready for duty before Sebastian.

"What happened?" – he demanded.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian… you see, I tried to help our guest but…but…" – the maid realized he had the strange girl in his arms and was suddenly jealous.

"It doesn't matter" – Sebastian sighed.

"Would you care to follow the maid back to the bathroom? She will help you change."

He felt the petite girl press tighter against him.

Meirin fumed.

"My lady…" – he intoned sweetly – "I told you, please don't press yourself that way, you're going to…"

"I can't take them off…" – the strange girl spoke faintly.

Both Meirin and Sebastian were surprised.

"Don't mawke me take my clothes off." – she pleaded.

Her voice was soft and pleasant, with a slight, strange accent that Sebastian couldn't place.

She loosened her hold as Sebastian let her down gently.

"But you might get sick, my lady. You are soaked to the bone." – he said kindly.

The girl lowered her head and braced herself – "I knoww. But I must not take anything off… please."

"I hope she gets sick and dies. Hugging Sebastian like that!" – Meiring thought to herself.

"We are in quite a predicament, then" – he said thoughtfully – "Meirin…"

"Hai!" – the maid straightened again.

"I have an idea. Please take our guest to the kitchen and start a fire in the the brick oven" – he smiled sweetly at the maid, winking – "I trust you will do this right"

Meirin's face turned beet red and her glasses fogged up.

"H-h-hai, Sebastiaaan… please f-follow me t-this way, m-my lady…" – and she walked away in a strange fashion, as if she were drunk.

The girl looked up at him thru her mask and he nodded at her – "I will be with you in a moment. I have to attend my master."

And they were gone in opposite directions.

"What took you so long? What was all that ruckus?" – asked Ciel.

"I deeply apologize, Bo-chan" – Sebastian bowed – "something unexpected came up, but I quickly took care of it."

Sebastian remained dutifully at his spot next to his master's bed as the boy ate the cookies and drank his milk.

"Looks like we have quite an interesting guest this time, Bo-chan" – Sebastian commented and briefly told him what had happened, sparing the boy from the akward details.

When the boy finished, he took the tray away.

"I leave everything in your hands" – Ciel said – "Just do what you must"

"Very good." – he bowed graciously.

Back in the kitchen, the fire was started without incidents. The strange girl sat at the table and the maid was standing next to the door, in case the guest tried to escape again.

"Thank you, Meirin." – he said as he entered – "you may take your leave for today"

"Hai" – but she was quite reluctant to leave. That girl could try taking advantage of Sebastian! She walked out the kitchen but stayed close by.

"Meirin…" – he said in a knowing tone.

She gulped. How could he know when she was eavesdropping? She raced away down the corridor, not risking being scolded by Sebastian.

The buttler put more firewood in the oven until he had a big fire going. The heat was more than necessary. Then, he took another chair and placed it at a convenient distance from the open oven.

"Please, my lady" – he signaled.

The girl got up and cautiously sat in the other chair. Sebastian stood away from the direction of the heat, but not far from her.

"This way you can dry with your clothes on" – he said – "and while that happens, Let me introduce myself.

My name is Sebastian Michaelis and I am a butler of the Phantomhive Mansion, which is the place you are now in. May I ask who are you?"

"My name is Dobell" – she replied simply.

"Dobell?" – he repeated – "What an unusual name. I have never heard it before. Where are you from if I may ask?"

"I don't knoww" – was the short answer. She put a gloved hand to her forehead – "I can't remember."

Sebastian tilted his head – "Well, if you may tell me where you live, we could take you back home. The master of this house strives to provide all guest with the finest of our hospitality, and I am the one to fulfill that task. So just let me know what you need and it will be provided to you."

The girl chuckled softly.

"May I ask what is that you find amusing?" – he asked.

"You speak so politely" – she replied – "it is funny. I never heard somebody speak like that before."

"Then, I assume you are not from around here" – he said.

She swayed her head indicating a no.

"Do you remember having traveled by train or any other vehicle?" – he inquired again.

She swayed her head again.

"Do you know where your home is, then?"

"I don't remember having a home. I… fell here."

"Fell?" – he was disconcerted – "like falling from a carriage?

"I fell from the sky" – she said meekly.

"Hmmmm… you poor thing…" – Sebastian put a hand to his chin as he thought that probably the girl had hit her head quite hard.

"You have quite an unusual name, maybe somebody will remember you. Althought, I wish I had some more information about you."

"I'm sorry" – she said, squirming in her seat.

"That is all right, don't worry" – then he suddenly exclaimed – "Oh! I have been so careless! I would believe you haven't eaten anything yet. My apologies, my lady! I will prepare something for you immediately. Is there something you prefer?"

"Please, don't be like that…" – she pleaded softly.

Sebastian stopped and looked back at her, surprised – "I beg your pardon…?"

"Don't be so polite. It is very strange… I have never been treated like a princess… I am just… I am…" - she broke off and hid her face in her hands, althought she had her mask on.

"Well, I have never had such a strange request, but I will try" – he smiled – "What would you like to eat?"

"No, no… You have already been so kind to me" – she refused.

"I will feel bad if you refuse to try my cooking, Dobell." – he replied in a more familiar way.

She thought for a moment and finally said – "All right. Thank you very much… Sebastiawn."

He noticed her peculiar accent again. It was unnoticeable most of the time so far, but his demon hearing could pick it up. This time, the way she said his name, had openly betrayed her as a foreigner. But there was a strange ring to it he couldn't quite place. He found it pleasant, thought.

"While I prepare something, would you like a cup of warm milk? I just took some to my master. It seems to have comforting properties." – he said as he presented her a cup of milk and some good smelling, fresh made cookies.

She looked down at the food, but didn't touch it.

"What's the matter?" – he asked – "I hope you are not displeased, or allergic."

"What are you going to eat?" – she asked, looking up at him.

He was taken aback.

"I am a butler. I just serve people. It is my duty." – he said matter of factly.

"You only watch them eat the nice things you make?" – she asked him, disbelief in her voice.

"Yes. It is normal, don't worry about me." – he replied, pleasingly.

"It is not fair" – she retorted.

"You sure are an unusual little one" – he said amused – "I would be happy to see you try it, please."

"Will you eat some too?" – she asked.

"If you insist, I will." – he replied, smiling amused.

She doubted for a moment longer.

"I would have to take off my mask…" – there was a tinge of fear in her voice.

Sebastian guessed what was distressing her.

"Pardon my curiosity, but you have a pleasing voice and your slight accent makes it more appealing than any other I've heard. I am sure you have a very pretty face to go with it."

"I don't" – she said sadly – "My face and body are not… normal. That's why I wear all this when I'm… when I can be seen."

The reply was akward to say the least, but he let it pass.

"I am sorry to say this, but I don't believe you." – Sebastian insisted – "we opened the doors of this house to you. It is unfair not to let your host know who you really are."

She sighed and shifted uneasily in her chair.

"I guess you are right" –she finally agreed – "but I really hope you are not repulsed by me. I like you very much… I… I like your smell. You are different."

He smiled. He remembered some people telling him that he reeked. He toyed in his mind with the idea that this girl had actually said that she liked his smell. "Nobody had complimented me in such a way before. It is so…" – he searched for a proper word.

"unusual" – she finished.

"you took the words from my mouth" – he said, smiling intrigued.

She slowly took off her gloves. Her skin was slightly tanned, then her long, thick fingernails called his attention.

"Claws…?" – he thought.

She took off her cap next, revealing shoulder length pure white hair, with chocolate brown and bronze streaks. It was wet and unarranged, but he could appreciate the rare beauty in the colors. Then, something moved on top of her head.

She wiggled brown, furry ears.

Finally she took off her mask. She had small and delicate features. Her eyes were big, slightly slanted and they shone like polished gold. A light brown streak began on her left temple, went down over her eye and ended in a 'v' shape over her left cheek almost down to her jawline. It gave a striking appearance to the already charming face. Her slitted orbs looked shyly up, right into red ones.

At this point, Sebastian was speechless. She could see him staring at her wide eyed, with his mouth slightly gaping.

"I knew you would be repulsed…" – she said, recoiling from him.

She stood up, backing away, and put her cap on again.

He swiftly approached and caught her hands as she was about to put her mask back on.

"Please, stop…" – he said mindlessly – "let me look at you a little more…"

He took the mask away from her hand and put it on the table. Then, he carefully took off the still wet cap away and placed it next to her mask.

"A cat…?" – he muttered, still in disbelief.

"I am not a cat!" – she hurried to complain, blushing prettely, averting his intense gaze.

Sebastian reached out to her again, brushing her face with the back of his gloved fingers. She shrugged, feeling unsure, but accepted the caress.

"Oh… my…!" – he sighed, a slight pleasure blush creeping to his pale cheeks – "this goes beyond what I had imagined!"

He stepped closer, cupped her face in his hands and then slid them towards the back of her head, burying his fingers in her hair and started scratching her soft and slowly, not minding that her hair was still wet.

She relaxed little by little, closed her eyes and started purring, enjoying the nice feeling he was giving her.

The soft sound filled Sebastian's heart.

"This goes beyond my wildest fantasy…" – the butler mustered, a goofy smile on his face – "ahhh, the perfect creature… soft and pleasing… a human shape brought closer to the sublime…"

They didn't know how long they were like that until a log cracked in the fire, bringing them both back to reality..

She was suddenly embarrased and blushed deeper.

The butler was glad nobody was around so see what he was doing. Besides, he knew the odd look he must've had on his face and he regained composture immediately.

"I'm so sorry!" – Sebastian apologized – "I got carried away! Where are my manners? I will prepare some food for you…"

"Please don't…." – She stopped him. Then shyly smiled– "milk is enough. I like it a lot."

"Ah! I should have known! All cats do." – he smirked.

"I am not a cat!" – she protested again.

But she drank eagerly the warm milk as Sebastian pretended to have some from another cup. He was utterly incapable of keeping his eyes off her. He didn't know if it was just his uncontrollable weakness for cats or it was her, or maybe the combination of both. He felt fascinated, excited, like a child with a new toy.

He wished this little kitty had no owner, so he could keep her. He wondered if he would have to ask his master to let her stay, though. After all, he was under a contract, and for a moment he thought if that would be an inconvenience for his own purpouses. Besides, he remembered, the young earl was allergic to cats.

After she finished the milk, he took her back to the bathroom. He waited outside while she cleaned and dried herself. She refused to wear a dress, but eventually there were no other clothing that would fit her shape. Sebastian had her wear a plain, white night gown for the night.

Afterwards, he claimed as his the task of drying and brushing the snowy, chocolate and bronze streaked mane, feeling the silky texture thru his gloves and enjoying her soft purr.

He was really enjoying himself. All the traits he liked in cats, put in a human-like body, in a person he could relate to and whom he could dress like a doll. He would think he was dreaming, but demons don't dream.

"I will now take you to your room" – he announced.

The guest's chambers were fit for a princess, she said. But upon leaving, she clung to him again.

"I will see you tomorrow" – he said reassuringly – "I would gladly let you sleep in my bed, but it would be terribly impolite to sleep with a lady like you, when we just met and in my master's house."

He gave a final scratch behind her cat ears and reluctantly left her for the night.

At first she felt the room was enormous without Sebastian. But she was so tired that she fell asleep as soon as she curled up in the middle of the soft bed, her heart swollen with happiness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sebastian knocked at the guest's room's door early the next morning. He had a dress in his left arm. There was no answer.

"Dobell?" – he called as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

He walked over to the bed. Not even a wrinkle, it was like no one had even used the room. "She arranged everything?" – he was pleasantly surprised.

"Sebastiaaawwn!" – he heard her exclaim as he turned around.

She jumped out of hiding and onto him. They both fell on the bed. Or, Sebastian let himself fall on purpouse, because she would never be able to push him, with all his demonic strenght, down. The dress fell to the floor.

So, she was being playful. He smiled. He would usually smile to please others, but this time, the smile pulled the corners of his lips almost unconciously.

"Well, you are one little tidy kitten, aren't you?" – he told her as she laid on top of him, purring loudly, with a big grin on her cute face – "but now we've wrinkled the bed that you arranged…"

She just continued to enjoy clinging to him.

"I feel like I was just tackled down by a cloud…" – he continued – "so light and soft…"

Although, he was aware of every curve of ther body over him and he enjoyed the arousing sensations.

"you have such an animal allure and I can't help being attracted…" – he confessed – "I feel sinful…"

She reached up to his face and brushed her cheek with his.

"You are incredibly soft…" – he blushed slightly – "I am tempted to disregard being found in this highly risqué position…"

He put his arms around her and sat up, holding her securely against his chest. So he ended up sitting on the edge of the bed with Dobell straddling his hips, her arms around his neck.

"Oh, my!" – he mused, faking concern – "this position is even more compromising! I'm glad I locked the door." – he smiled mischieviously.

Securing her with his left arm around her waist, he bit the tip of his right hand's glove, taking it off. Then he touched her face with his bare hand. It was like touching the finest silk on earth, he could barely believe such smoothness was possible.

"I like you very much, Sebastiawn" – she said and brushed his nose with hers, purring.

"Such innocent confession" – he thought to himself – "She is like a child"

But he remembered that if he found her home, they would have to part. That managed to smother the akward feelings he was starting to have.

"I brought a dress for you." – he said becoming serious – "I will help you put it on"

He got up with her in his embrace and let her down gently. "I believe you will not need a corset, your waist is already small and perfect" – he continued as he put his hands just beneath her breasts and slowly slid them down the curvy path to her hips.

He pulled her night gown off, but he was a gentleman and kept his eyes closed as he helped her put on the dress.

She blushed, feeling shy, but his eyes never opened during the whole process.

He sensed her relaxing and letting him put and adjust the dress without resistance. He now was certain that she trusted him blindly.

"She seems to think I wouldn't do anything wrong to her" – he thought to himself – "such sweet innocence… as if she had never seen evil…"

"It is beautiful!" – she said as she saw herself in the mirror when he finished – "but I… I…" – she saddened.

"What's the matter?" – he inquired.

"I still see… a beast…" – she lowered her head. – "I am sorry, I…"

He stepped closer, stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I see the beast too..." – he said – "and he is wondering why such a beautiful creature in a nice dress would take a liking to him."

She turned her face up to him, but couldn't say anything. She just gazed into his red eyes as he looked down at her in a way nobody had looked at her before.

She didn't have time to try to guess what that look was. He leaned, bringing his face very close to hers, holding her firmly by her arms.

"This beast would easily take you here and now…" – he whispered – "but I won't do it. I want to savor all of you and explore all your reactions. Ahhhh… you threaten to get the best of me…" – he breathed.

She was speechless, feeling how her blood rushed up to her cheeks and her body was set on a fire she had never felt in her entire life.

He decided to tease her a bit more, to enjoy himself in her purity . He could easily tell she had never before been in such situation, maybe she had never even been so close to a man.

All was new to her and he really enjoyed being the first one at everything.

"You don't know what I am… and this time… I want to be seen and… taken." – he finished.

He could feel her stand still, unsure, not knowing why her blood was rushing wildly thru her veins, not knowing what to do.

She didn't know what to make of those words, but she felt as if she would melt.

He pulled away and was smiling again. – "Well, now I will arrange your hair!" – he said eagerly.

Relieved from his sudden advances, Dobell let him continue his task, wondering what all that meant. She liked Sebastian very much, but she never imagined the feelings he had just provoked in her were possible.

He artistically pulled up her hair up into a pair of buns that concealed her ears and let her side fringe hang low over the left side of her face, over her brown cheek streak; all the while sensing her reactions and relishing in her turmoil of feelings.

When he finished, she looked almost like a regular human. There was nothing that could be done to conceal her bright, golden eyes. And he felt glad for it.

"I woult truly prefer you as you are naturally, but I think this is best for now."

"You are incredible! Thank you!" – she cryed, returnig to her usual self.

She stood on the tip of her toes and pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek. He was surprised. Nobody had given him a kiss in the cheek just because and without hidden intentions. He enjoyed the feeling of that innocent caress, but that also made him feel more mischievious.

"What can I do for you? You are so kind to me…" – she asked.

"What you just gave me" – he said gallantly as he touched his cheek where she had kissed him – "is more than I deserve."

He put his glove on and she straightened the bed again, before a surprised Sebastian.

He led her down to the conference room, where Ciel was already waiting.

"That took you awfully long!" – said Ciel, annoyed as always, as he caught sight of his butler – "What were you doing up there?"

Dobell froze for a moment, but Sebastian bowed before his master and explained – "My lady had never worn such fancy garments before, so I had to help her put them on and arrange her hair properly to make a good impression before you, my Lord."

Ciel made a strange face, but his butler was quick to proceed to the introductions.

Turning to her, he said, "my master, Ciel Phantomhive, Lord of the Phantomhive Mansion."

"Ah" – the boy said – "So, who are you?"

"My name is Dobell" – she answered and bowed, imitating Sebastian.

The butler found it rather amusing, but Ciel didn't even blink.

"Ladies don't bow like that, only servants do." – Ciel said flatly.

"I'm sorry" – she said nervously – "This is all new to me"

"It is all right" – the boy sighed – "If Sebastian is saying that you have never worn a fancy dress before, it is only understandable that you are uneducated in the good ways of people."

She lowered her head and kept silent.

"My Lord…" – Sebastian intervened leaning closer to the boy as he whispered – "I believe you are being a little bit rude, after all she is our guest, and we are to show all our guests the famous Phantomhive hospitality."

"Hmmm. Very well." – Ciel frowned – "I welcome you to my mansion for as long as you may need stay. I hope your time will be pleasurable"

Sebastian looked at her knowingly and winked. She felt her blood rushing up to her cheeks as she smiled shyly.

As the three of them talked, Ciel gave orders to Sebastian to investigate in the surrounding areas if anybody knew anything about Dobell. But every time they went out, trying to find some useful information, Sebastian came back with no leads.

"Maybe you come from a far away place" – Ciel thought aloud one day – "This is the very first time that Sebastian comes back without any useful information."

"My deepest apologies, my Lord." – the buttler bowed.

"I shall use my all contacts to inquire about you" – Ciel finished.

But as more days went by, Ciel and Sebastian only met dead ends. The girl had sprouted out of the earth at their very entrance. The boy was more and more annoyed by the lack of progress as time went by, but Sebastian was the other way aroud.

"Perhaps if you would let us know who you really are…" – Ciel said one day they were gathered in the gardens.

"I told you who I am" – Dobell replied.

"I know you are hiding something… you too Sebastian!" – he glanced in the butler's direction.

"It was not necessary to draw people's attention towards us letting some odd information spread around about our guest" – he said curtly.

"But you shouldn't have kept it from me. I am your master"

"I am truly sorry, my Lord, it was not my intention."

"Why didn't you give me all the details?" – Ciel complained.

"You never asked 'what' she was" – was the demon's calm reply – then he turned to Dobell – "Would you please show the master your true self, my lady?"

The earl was confused by his butler's words, but he knew demons were cunning. What had he meant by that?

Dobell doubted at first, but she trusted Sebastian. She undid the two buns on top of her head and brushed away with her fingers the excess hair that fell over half her face.

Ciel's jaw dropped.

"A cat?" – was all the young master was able to muster.

Then he put a hand to his face, annoyed, and exclaimed:

"I knew you were odd, but a cat? No wonder Sebastian is infatuated with you! He's been fluttering around like a butterfly since you appeared!"

Sebastian was taken aback by Ciel's outburst and Dobell blushed.

"You think I didn't notice something was going on?" – the boy continued – "you should know me better Sebastian."

"My deepest apology, my Lord." – the butler bowed.

"And you know I am allergic to cats!" – the boy exclaimed.

"I am not a cat!" – Dobell protested.

They boy turned to look at her with a disconcerted look.

"She is right" – Sebastian hurried to add – "You haven't sneezed once since the lady's arrival and she had been around the house and close to , she wouldn't be just a cat, she is a person and our guest."

The boy was thoughtful for a moment and then he added – "You may keep your stray cat for now, but this is an order: put her to her rightful place as soon as the slightest hint arises… Cat freak!"

"Yes, my Lord" – the butler bowed – "The young master is as always very kind…"

"Cut it out, Sebastian!" – the boy interrupted – "I merely amuse myself with your lovesick behavior. But I don't want to see it get gross. Understand?"

Saying that, he stood up and walked inside the mansion.

The word 'lovesick' rang in the butler's ears for a moment. He didn't like his master's choice of words. He was merely acting by greed, having now two souls for his enjoyment alone.

Sebastian motioned Dobell to wait there and then followed his master to the mansion.

Dobell walked among the beautiful gardens, were Sebastian kept the white roses that Ciel loved.

"I wish I could stay here forever" – she thought – "But even when my memories are still blurred, there is something that fills me with fear."

She didn't know how long she was lost in thought.

"Sorry for taking so long." – a baritone voice said from behind her.

It was Sebastian. – "I have a moment before going back to my duties."

"I don't want to take your time! How about I go help you?" – she said eagerly.

He showed surprise. He didn't expect help from anybody, it seemed.

"You already have been keeping your chambers impeccable" – he replied – "I am quite impressed."

"I'm trying not to be a burden for you" – she explained.

"Nobody had done anything for me before" – he confessed.

"I can't believe it! You are such a nice person! I thought anybody would love you and make all kinds of things for you!" – she said wide eyed.

"Love me?" – he mused – "In my position, Dobell, that is not to be expected."

"Then I am the only one who loves you?" – she asked.

He was taken aback once again. The words echoed in his mind. Love? He still thought love was a useless, human emotion. He didn't need to be loved. He was a demon, such thing was impossible. Yet, he entertained the thought, if the affection came from a cat.

"You love me?" – he asked slowly.

She nodded happily. "I like your smell, and your voice. But when you looked at me and touched my face… I felt like my heart snapped and I started loving you… just like you love me."

Her statement took him by surprise.

He knew he had let his weakness for cats get the better of him. Then he had teased her innocence, just because he relished in her reactions.

She was a rarity, and he wanted to keep her for his enjoyment. Had she confused his selfish desire with love? She was so naïve… and that was an appealling quality.

But he couldn't stop a warm, pleasing feeling inside his chest when he heard her say that she loved him. Cats were so cute and lovely. Now he had one that talked! One that could say she liked him in return. Add to that the fact that it was a cat girl. A charming, soft, pretty one. He could tease her to his heart's content, take advantage of her blind feelings for him.

He knew he could seduce almost any woman, but he didn't want to do it to her. He would tease her alright, but he would not defile her.

She was not only rare, she was special. And he wanted her. Why? He had no excuse. It was just that way. He had to keep her.

That also made him feel violently jealous every time he thought that somebody could come looking for her and take her away. Take away his pet and possible future dinner.

Could all this be confused with love? She was truly innocent. A tempting spice that made a soul even more appealing to his demon taste.

"Let's go!" – she said, already hopping merrily towards the mansion – "I want to help you, do something together with you!"

"You sure are a very unusual little cat" – he mused as he followed.

"I am not a cat!" – she complained again.

"I can't believe Sebastian is letting her help him in the kitchen! And… there is something weird about her. Weirder than usual…" – Meirin said as she spied on them.

The other three servants piled up behind Meirin. The door was opened just a tiny crack and they were all trying to look inside. – "He doesn't trust us to help with the master's dinner!" – Bard exclaimend, hurt.

Sebastian suddenly said aloud – "If you are all so eager, why don't you help wash dishes afterwards?"

Dobell glanced at him – "Who are you talking to…?"

In a fraction of a second, the four servants poured in and stood like soldiers in a row, ready for check up.

"Yes, sir!" – they said in unison.

"Just be sure not to break anything…" – the butler sighed, distressed.

Then, they all turned to Dobell and stared at her. She froze. She had forgotten to hide her ears and streak again… it couldn't be helped now…

"A caaaaat?!" – they exclaimed.

(ho, ho… uh?) – said Tanaka-san.

"I am not a cat…!" – Dobell exclaimed.

She had to reintroduce herself. The questions poured on her as they all cleaned the kitchen; but the answers were as ambiguous as they had been when she arrived.

The servants took her in pretty well. She was relieved and visibly happy.

That night, after everybody in the house was asleep, she stood in her balcony, gazing at the full moon, thinking of all the wonderful things that were now happening to her. Still, she felt as if she were lying to them somehow.

"Ah, you found your other clothes" – said a deep voice behind her.

She gasped and turned around, finding Sebastian standing next to the glass doors of the balcony. The moonlight made him appear paler than he was, like a ghost. Only his hair and clothes remained pith black, as if they were made of darkness itself.

"Wearing a dress is very tiring" – she said – "and these allow me to move better"

"Do you plan on moving a lot?" – he asked, studying her dark jumpsuit – "You know, I have never seen clothing like that before. Maybe it could be a clue…"

"I'm not sure if I want to know if it is" – she replied, returning to look at the moon.

So, there could be more to this kitty than meets the eye? He thought inwardly. Perhaps a troubled past?

They were silent for a while.

Then, she took him by surprise when she turned to him again and said: "Come with me… I know you can." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" – he asked, confused.

She held her small hand outstretched towards him. "I don't know how I know, but I just _know_ you can do this. I feel it… somehow."

He gazed at her. The silvery light shone on her hair and outlined her silhouette. It also threw shadows over her face. Her golder eyes seemed to have a glow of their own. She looked like a wild feline. He felt a slight shiver.

He walked over to her, taking her hand and returning it to her.

"I am the one who should ask…" – he said gallantly.

He bowed deeply and held his hand out. –"Would you care to come with me, my Lady?"

She put her hand in his and they both jumped over the balcony.

They flew like a pair of shadows, silent and weighless across the gardens and over the gates.

Sebastian was admired that she could keep up with him at every turn and leap. They raced like the wind across roofs and took hands to impulse each other higher in mid-air.

He felt his heart overflowing with a strange sensation he hadn't felt before as they frolicked like free spirits. It was like being drunk. They continued to leap and somersault at deadly heights for a normal person, twirling, spinning and doing all kinds of acrobatics across the sky. She laughed joyfully and he heard himself laughing too.

They finally stopped at the edge of the city, at the seaport. There were boats and vessels swaying in the calm waters. The moon made everything look ghostly and the waves moved slowly, as if the sea was just a huge, glittery black mantle laying on the ground.

"The sea is beautiful" – she whispered, breathless from their acrobatic outburst.

He stood behind her and she leaned back. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I would've never guessed you had such vitality inside that fragile body of yours" – he commented.

"It is life, Sebastiawn" – she sighed, her breathing returning to normal – "you take it from the world around you"

"To feed on life itself…" – He trailed off. The idea was amusing.

"Thank you for coming with me" – she said.

"No. I must thank you, for making me feel alive" – he replied.

"I'll beat you back!" – she exclaimed suddenly, darting away.

He narrowed his eyes, a predator-like look on his face. "You can't escape me…" – he mustered as he jumped up in the air as well.

Back at her chamber's balcony, both laughed as they catched their breaths.

"That was fun!" – she exclaimed – "Let's do it again!"

"Anytime" – he replied – "if you like this, I could think of more things to do and make your stay more enjoyable.

That reminded her she was a temporary guest. Her smile faded.

"There is something bothering me…" – she told him.

"What is it?" – he asked.

"I don't knoww…" – she seemed worried now.

"Have you remembered anything?" – he inquired.

She moved her head side to side slowly. – "Not yet, but I don't know if I want to remember."

"If that is so, just don't remember." – he replied.

Then, thinking about his master's order to return her where she belonged, he added dejectedly – "Just enjoy all this while it lasts, for it might be gone tomorrow."

She kept silent and her eyes saddened even more.

"I don't want to end such a wonderful time making you feel sad" – he said when he saw her sorrowful expression.

"Don't worry, Sebastiawn. I know that my happiness is temporary. I hope not to be a burden for all of you, for too long. But when I go, I want you to know that I will never forget you. I will love you always."

She entered the room and vanished in the shadows. He knew he had to turn around and leave. That would be the educated thing to do.

But he didn't. He was a demon. He just pretended to be educated. He didn't like the idea of letting her just slip from his grasp.

He followed her inside and sat next to her on the bed. The brightness outside made it possible to see almost everything in the room, under a silvery light.

She cleaned her face quickly.

"Don't cry…" – he took her face in his hand and wiped away a stray tear. "If you have to go, you will always have our time in your memories, ne?"

She smiled wanly. – "I will always treasure my memories of you."

"I can give you a little bit more to treasure…" – he said in a low, seductive voice.

He took her head with both hands and rubbed slow, small circles with the tips of his fingers around her neck and slowly moved down to her shoulders. She started purring, tilting her head to give him more access. He then reached with his lips and brushed them just below her jaw line.

Her purring grew fainter and stopped when she felt his hot breath just before he kissed her silky skin.

He could feel her innocence being tinged by a woman's desire, without ruining it. It was marvelous. He knew that even if she let him take her, she would be honest and pure. She was afraid and trembled before all those things she had never felt before, but she truly, blindly believed that he wouldn't do anything bad to her, that everything he did was all right.

He kept brushing her neck with his lips at the same time he explored with his hands her strange clothes. He found a small metallic tab at her neck. As he pulled it down, it made a funny noise and the upper part of her garment split into two. He intruded his gloved hands caressing her shoulders, making her clothes fall back, her body emerging like a butterfly from a cocoon. Still, she was wearing an odd undergarment that held and concealed her breasts.

He wondered for a second what place or time she was from. Zippers and bras were not yet invented, so they were very strange things to him.

Having more softness to go around, he took off his gloves and caressed her arms and back with bare hands at the time he played to make circles with his tonge along her neck.

She whimpered softly and her heart beat picked up. They were on a dangerous verge now and he knew it.

He ignited a trail of kisses from her collarbone to her jaw line. She leaned towards him and put her hands to his shoulders, burying her fingernails, without hurting him. He pulled away from her just for a moment, to unbutton his vest and shirt, and wriggle out of all his upper clothes to let her freely explore his bare torso with her silky, soft, small hands. She caressed him, feeling his strong, lean muscles ripple under his skin. She guided her hands up, combing his black hair with her fingers and timidly kissing him along his broad shoulders and up to his neck, imitating his ministrations.

He sighed, pleasured. Her lips were soft as rose petals.

He became dominant and pushed her down against the bed, so he laid half on top of her.

He caressed her face with one hand and then kissed his path down to her bosom, brushing his cheeks to her breasts enjoying the fullness and warm softness leisurely before reaching up again to her face.

He was still for a few seconds, gazing intently at her, taking in her expression. She was looking at at him with half-closed golden eyes, cheeks prettely blushed and snowy, chocolate streaked waves of silky hair framing her charming features. Her chest heaved as she clung to him, like clinging for dear life. She trembled sightly. He could sense her fear at the unknown things he was doing to her, but he also felt her trust in him as she abandoned herself to his desire.

He'd had intimacy with countless women before, but it never meant anything. Now, it seemed to him like he would soil Dobell if he made love to her, no matter how much he wanted it. It was not the moment, he didn't dare defile her. Besides…

He felt something... he was feeling attached to her. Not just a simple emotion or desire. He cared. He was in the verge of danger himself.

Ah, but a demon has not the grace to resist temptation! He wouldn't refrain from at least a little taste…

Dobell stilled as he lowered his face slowly, closing the gap between their lips. He felt his own heart pounding and hot blood rushing to his own cheeks as he sensed her almost dying with anticipation and then, an exploding mix of fear and joy he nearly envied.

Her first kiss was his.

Had he ever kissed before?

No, he hadn't. Or if he did ever give something like a kiss, he didn't care to remember anymore. When he had seduced before, he never even removed his clothes. He loathed the skin to skin contact with his prey's body. He didn't let others touch his body. He didn't care for sex, he merely did it to use others, to corrupt. He rarely felt anything.

So, this was his first kiss as well. At least that's what it felt like.

He could feel her tremble beneath him and hear her heart racing as if it were about to burst. Her arms closing around him, holding him like a precious treasure. It was arousing, intoxicating, he took in her fear, joy, and all the new emotions she felt; and that made him relish in her.

He kissed hungrily, deepening the caress, pushing his body against hers, feeling her warm, silky, tender, virgin body wriggle beneath him, driving him closer to the edge of no return. He could easily lose himself, go mad with desire. But not now. Not when his own heart was on the line and his own body was betraying him, drowning him in sensations and feelings he never cared for before.

He suddenly felt afraid of crushing her, her body felt so fragile and light.

Then, a deep buried memory of a woman with emerald eyes sprung up in his mind and her words echoed from his past: "The right one will come for you…"

He broke the kiss, as he fought the memory. Dobell gasped for air.

He still held her tightly pinned agains the bed and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Refusing to believe those words, yet reluctant to let go of Dobell.

"This is not over… my Lady" – he wispered between heavy breaths.

He looked at her again, caressed her face one last time and stood up, getting quickly dressed.

She pulled her upper garment back on, closing the opening with the strange metallic tab.

"It was a beautiful night. Sweet dreams…" – he blew a kiss to her, as he winked and exited the room. If he didn't so at that moment, he wouldn't be able to keep holding back or hiding the turmoil within him.

She remained sitting on the bed, then jumped up and dived back on the downy matress, muffling a squeal with a pillow. She was so happy it was hard to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day was a busy one. Everybody was helping pack. Dobell also insisted on helping to load the suitcases and boxes onto a carriage.

"We will not be gone for too long" – Sebastian privately had said to console her – "I want you to stay in the mansion. I will come back to you." – and he had scratched her ears.

As master and butler were leaving, the other servants baded farewell. Dobell called out to Sebastian.

"Please, take care!" – she said. He half turned back to her. She added with worry in her face – "please… return safe."

He smiled. – "You are really something. Nobody had such concern about me before. Don't worry. Nothing can happen to me. I will come back."

He had a determined look in his eyes, mingled with something else that Dobell couldn't pin down. He seemed to change his mind about something, turned around, came to her and before the other servant's wild stares and reactions, he took Dobell's hand and kissed it longly.

But the moment ended abruptly as an annoyed Ciel urged the butler to take his post in the carriage and they were gone.

Sebastian's words were a promise, but she still had a terrible feeling in her heart as she saw him and Ciel leaving.

The foreboding feeling came true when several days later Pluto went berserk.

He started burning everything around. She frantically helped the other servants to try to put out the fires that now devoured the mansion, but it was no use. Pluto ran away.

All the servants ran after Pluto. They were so concerned that they didn't notice she stayed behind. The mansion burned almost to nothing.

The only ones to see the house consume the old Tanaka and Dobell.

Tanaka found Dobell sitting dejectedly on a soot smothered stone bench outside.

"You should go search home, young lady. There is not much this mansion can offer you now."

"Sebastiawn told me to stay here." – she replied – "besides, I have nowhere else to go."

The old man seemed to think for a while, he nodded and walked away, leaving her alone.

She could see the city being set ablaze beyond the burning estate. The nigh slowly dragged by.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle behind her. Some pitch black feathers flew past her.

When she turned, she saw a big dark shape that exuded evil. It was a black demon, shaded by many raven feathers that fell around. She could only distinguish black high heels as it was approaching to her. Her heart filled with fear. The creature before her could rip her apart with a mere thought, or do worse things yet. It represented all the filth and evil in hell.

Then, in a mere fractions of a second, something unexplainable happened: she saw but she didn't see with her eyes. She had a deep understanding of what was coming to her, without knowing how. Had she closed her eyes, she would have continued seeing the demon's presence in her own self. It was like an extra sense, as if her mind had expanded beyond its limits like a wave and it had bounced off the terrible creature before her, bringing back the resonance of its inner truth.

She felt a connection with it, her fear vanished and she knew who was there.

Then, a slight breeze wafted the creature's scent up her nose.

It reeked of decay and blood, evil and death, but subtly mixed in with it, was a smell she identified immediately.

The creature stood menacingly. Any person would've gone crazy with terror.

But Dobell sprung from where she sat and ran up to the thing wich spread decaying, filthy wings like omnious shadows of despair.

She didn't hasitate. She threw herself into the thing's darkness, clinging to it as if clinging to life.

The creature took a step back, like recoiling, but couldn't (or just didn't) avoid being embraced.

"Sebastiaawwn!" – Dobell cryed.

Sebastian, instantly back to his human shape, was holding her in his arms.

"How could you touch me?!" – He asked, shocked – "why did you not run away? Why were you not repulsed by me? You have seen what I am…"

"I love you" – she said, holding him tighter.

The words were a hammer in his mind. He couldn't understand that blind attachement she had developed instantly towards him. Even seeing his demon form did not made her waver. He was amused, shocked, confused, thrilled. The world as he knew it spun 180 degrees, turned upside down and crashed on top of him.

"You stayed here." – he whispered.

"Because you told me to stay here." – was the simple answer.

That finished baffling him. It was impossible. It just couldn't be. So simple, yet so unique. So deliciously innocent. He musn't lose this strange little thing that was now clinging to him. He would not let her go. It was his, not just a possession, but something deeper and more meaningfull than just taking another soul. She truly belonged to him. A whole new universe seemed to open under his feet.

Then he remembered only one person before Dobell who did not shrink before his demon self.

"She will come" – he heard her calm voice from the dephts of his past – "Somebody that will tremble at your touch and love you to the end and beyond. She will be your weakness and you will fail to escape."

For the first time in his long years of existence, he felt unsure.

He was wary of this new 'thing' creeping into him.

"Could she see the future then?" – he thought, remembering that other woman.

"I only have a few moments" – he finally said, snapping out of himself – "I must return. I have something to finish first. But I will come to you…"

He let go of her and stepped back.

"Wait! I will go with you!" – she said growing desperate to see him leave again.

"Not right now, my Lady Dobell" – he leaned down and kissed her in the corner of her lips. – "Trust me as only you do. No matter what happens, I will come back to you."

Amidst a whirlwind of black feathers he was gone.

Dobell was left alone once more in the gardens. The feathers turned to dust that was blown away in the wind. But when se turned, she saw a single white rose in a bush. That only rose had been spared by the fire and stuck like a dart in the center folds of its petals, was a black feather.

Dobell took it and smelled it. It didn't reek, like Sebastian's true form. It was just his scent, the one she liked and knew so well.

"I will wait for you, my beloved Sebastiawn…" – she whispered, breathing in his scent from the feather. Then, she had a bad feeling about the other three servants and she ran off towards the raging inferno in the city.

It was morning already when Sebastian went back to the burnt down mansion. But as soon as he set foot on the estate's grounds, he knew that Dobell wasn't there.

Something pulled inside him and he sensed the beating of a heart. A surprised expression fleeted across his face. This was different from knowing where Ciel was, but he knew he would find Dobell.

He returned to the burning city in no time.

He noticed that most of the fires had been controlled by then. He walked on, making his way among the chaotic streets, letting himself be guided by the compelling sensation he had within him. He turned into a narrow alley. In the dark, he saw his pretty, little kitty girl kneeling, leaning against the building's wall, mounting guard over three limp bodies. He recognized the mansion's servants.

She hissed when she saw a shadow looming over them, but as she fixed her golden eyes on the towering, slender man producing it, she sprung up and jumped into his open arms, calling his name in the delicious way only she could make it sound.

"Sebastiawn!"

The servants didn't even stir.

"Are they…" – he asked, looking over her shoulder.

"No. They will be all right." – she said as he let her down gently – "I just wasn't able to take all of them too far, to a safer place. I hid here and waited for you."

"How did you know I would come just now?"

"Because you said so." – she replied.

Such a blind, innocent trust put in him stirred his fibers. Ah! He would definitely sink his teeth in something so delicate and pure.

"You don't cease to amuse me." – he smirked – "let's go"

After leaving the servants at the hospital under Tanaka-san's supervision and making some arrangements, Sebastian motioned Dobell to follow him.

When they were away from prying eyes, he took her up in his arms and leaped away, using his demon speed to reach the shore.

There, he took a boat, helped her in and steered it into a dense fog. Dobell was silent all along.

"Are you afraid?" – he asked.

"I must say that this is eerie" – she admited – "I have a forebodding feeling, as if I was beeing taken to my grave."

Sebastian smiled evily – "That could be so"

She looked up at him – "I am not afraid. I know you will not hurt me."

He was taken aback once more – "Why would you believe that?" – he asked – "You must know by now, I am a demon. I love nothing and I regret nothing."

She saddened a bit, but her answer was straight – "I trust you because I love you. Even if you were to kill me, I would not stop loving you."

A wave of pleasure washed over him. Such determination, innocent trust.

"You will be like fine wine to me." – he whispered, and licked his upper lip. Blood from a willing sacrifice, how delicious."

They reached a gloomy island. Dobell knew they were not in England anymore. In fact, she somehow knew they were not even in the living's realm.

They got out of the boat and walked on into the heart of the island.

There were thick woods around a great garden-like sanctuary. Some old, deteriorated houses laid abandoned here and there, their bleaching stones perpeatually under a gray sky. She felt a great peace but the silence was overwhelming. She could also feel a deep loneliness and the hollow, sinking feeling that something terrible would happen.

"I have a bad feeling" – she muttered.

"You are the first living creature to set foot in this demon's sanctuary, and the first that is not to be eaten... at least not yet." – He confessed as they walked – "althought, I wonder about your true nature."

"What do you mean?" – she asked.

He stopped – "Oh! I almost forgot!" – he turned to her – "I believe you have something that is mine."

She looked puzzled as he reached with an open hand towards her.

"May I have it back?" – he said with a pleasing smile, eyes closed in a devilishly cute expression.

She caught up.

She pulled down the metallic tab at her neck, parting her clothing in two until the upper half of her generous bosom was visible. There, securely tucked between her breasts, was a shiny black feather.

Sebastian smiled again, half pleased, half amused, maybe darker thoughts crossing his mind.

"So, that's why I could feel your heart so close to me…" – he mused.

Dobell took the feather and placed it in his open palm, seeing how it desintegrated into dust as he closed his fingers over it.

Sebastian brushed the dust off his gloves.

"You will not be needing that anymore." – he said.

"What if you go away again?" – she asked, sadness in her voice.

"You will never be out of my reach ever again" – he replied matter of factly.

They walked over to the remnants of a house. Inside, there was a single stone bench and laying in it, the still body of a young boy.

Dobell recognized him instantly – "master Ciel!" – she looked up at Sebastian – "is he…?"

Sebastian nodded.

Tears welled in her eyes as she approached the boy and kneeled before his body.

"I was going to eat him" – he said flatly.

"Eat… him?" – she repeated, half turning to him.

"I have shown you what I am, I told you I was a demon, but the idea just doesn't seem to sink into you. I do not care for this human, and I do not care for you."

He made a pause as he listened to himself. Why was he saying this to her? Or was he reassuring himself?

"I don't believe you" – she said, turning her face away from him.

"You are too naïve." – he retorted coldly – "somebody stole Bo-chan's soul from me. I will get it back. And after I finish with him, you will be next."

She was silent for a long while.

He thought she would sink into despair, realize she had fallen prey to a demon. She would understand she had condemned herself. That might ruin her flavor.

He had spoiled his fine wine. How stupid. He was not being himself lately.

"You are not like them" – she said, a darkness edging her voice.

"What do you say? Like other demons? We are all…" – he said.

"You are not like them!" – she cut. It was Dobell's voice, but being used by someone else, as if she had developed another personality all of a sudden. All what Dobell was to Sebastian's eyes was engulfed and lost in a growing, shady presence.

"I began to remember who I was when I saw you true form…" – she explained – "but I refused to go back to that."

"This can't be…" – he said to himself – "You can't be a demon. I would've known immediately!"

"I am not!" – she stood up and turned to face him. Her eyes shone like molten gold, an evident tinge of pain dwelling deep into them, hinting an older sould underneath her pretty features.

It ocurred to him that she was not just a cute kitty, she was a wild beast. A beautiful monster.

"Deadly poison in your soul…" – he whispered – "you do not cease to amuse me" – he smiled wickedly – "now you will try to kill me and run away?"

But he was taken aback by her steel-hard answer.

"No"

He was spechless.

"I love you." – she said in the same determined, calm voice – "being a demon eater does not change my feelings for you."

"You? A demon eater?" – he replied in disbelief – "with your petite and weak body?"

"You are not like them!" – she repeated fiercely – "I know it!" – she said, raising her voice. He had never imagined hearing her speak so fiercely.

"Like whom?" – he asked, confused.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He didn't quite understand what was going on at that moment, but she had aquired a rich new taste to his demonic senses.

She was still the innocent, loving, trusting creature but paired with it was a dark duality that didn't soil her but perfectly compensated and opposed her. A bestial nature that would not hesitate to kill; fierce, wild and dangerous.

"The most exquisite wine, perfectly blended with the deadliest poison without ruining either one!" – he mused to himself.

It was a promise of pure bliss if he could get a taste of it; it would be like a drug he knew he wouldn't be able to get enough of.

She advanced with unwavering determination towards him. He prepared to fight, but she didn't even lift a finger against him.

He could have splitted her in two if she were to attack, but he let her close the gap between their bodies. She merely leaned her head against his chest and embraced him.

"I know you will not hurt me, Sebastiawn." – she said softly – "you are lying to yourself"

"What…?" – he was totally floored. She knew what he had been refusing to admit, what he had been hiding from himself. It was confusing and his now resurfacing memories bit the corner of his heart.

Sebastian fought himself. He had never felt before what he had started to feel since he picked her up at the front door. He was a fool! He couldn't love! What was he pretending to do? Eat her now and stop pondering, that's what he was supposed to do.

But he put his arms around her and sighed – "I cannot bring myself to devour or corrupt you" – he said finally – "but I desire you more than anything I have desired until now."

"Oh, so there you are…!" – A voice rumbled, making both Sebastian and Dobell look around looking for the source. Something like lightning struck them suddenly, sending them flying in different directions.

"Dobell! Bo-chan!" – Sebastian called as he got up from the debrie of the wall he had been smashed against.

There was no sign of were the lighting hit, yet he felt himself injured, but no wounds were visible.

"What is this?" – he realized he had been hit by something like a demon weapon. That would take long to heal. He should be careful. This opponent could do more damage to him than any other weapon in the human world.

Dobell stood up and looked around.

"Sebastiawn! Are you all right?" – she called, wild eyed.

He stood, holding his abdomen and nodded.

A dark fog descended between them and moved towards Dobell. Sebastian jumped and placed himself before the shapeless darkness, shielding his cat girl with his body. He half launched himself against the new enemy, but something seized him.

"Sebastiawn, no!" – he heard Dobell scream – "they are pure mind!"

He had never faced a demon of this kind. It was as if the thing's mind and his collided and locked. Time came to a halt. The shapeless demon's mind felt damp and slimy, disgusting even to him, and it was crawling inside his own conciousness, probing him, seizing him and warping his senses in a grotesque way. He felt humiliated, invaded. That infuriated him. He pushed back with his own will power, burning the thing away with his pure hatred and evil.

"We are the same…!" – he heard the thing say directly into his mind and he saw it, in his mind's eye.

An ugly, slimy, reptile-like creature. Filthy and disgusting in a twisted, revolting way that could turn even a demon's stomach. – "alike beings should be together…" – the thing continued.

"Dobell is right" – he spoke into the thing's mind – "I am not like you"

"Ahhh, Dobell…" – the thing said – "I will have my way with her… I have been following her, a light took her away and I couldn't find her… until now…"

Sebastian was enraged at the thought of that thing putting a disgusting hand on his kitten.

"Dobell is MINE!" – he yelled both mentally and in a deafening roar as he changed to his true form.

They were locked in a mind warping, insane driving battle, there was no up or down, no time or space.

"Let Sebastiawn go!" – They heard a wild roar and Sebastian could sense, more than see, Dobell's essence jumping forward and tackling the thing away from him.

To his mind, Dobell was a huge armored beast with long fangs that she sunk into the enemy.

But the thing blasted part of the armor off and stuck itself into her side.

She cryed in disgust and pain.

Sebastian winced. He still couldn't shake off the disgusting feeling of being invaded in his mind. He would not allow that thing to soil Dobell that way.

She was able to break away from the thing, and roared so loud that even Sebastian had to cover his ears, but the sound was not physical. Yet, one of his ears bled. The vibrating shock wave reached the thing's side as it tryied to run away, turning it to pulp.

"So, she could really be a demon eater…" – Sebastian thought, jumping again in front of the thing.

"I can see you…" – the thing said to his mind– "possess the precious boy…"

"Bo-chan!" – Sebastian gasped.

The thing pushed him aside and rolled like a thunder cloud towards Ciel's body. But the armored beast covered the boy with her own body.

"Come to me…" – Sebastian heard her say to the thing.

The thing surrounded her, blasting her armor, which now Sebastian knew was her mental defense. He could not see the battle with his eyes, but he knew inside of him what was happening, like watching a film in the back of his mind.

The thing tried to take her, to pry her innocence. He was revolted and furious as it probed Dobell's mind, trying to tear her inside out, and as it sensed victory near, it concentrated in attacking.

Sebastian saw his opportunity.

He became a dark shadow himself and launched forward, stabbing the thing thru.

The shapeless demon drew away from Dobell for a second as it turned its attention to Sebastian. In a split second, Dobell lifted her now massive, clawed forepaws and took the thing's snout, splitting it in two by opening it beyond it's limit, then Sebastian slit open the thing's belly from behind, spilling out the entrails, yellow foaming liquids, blood and a putrid stench.

Sebastian backed away from the things 'body'. The last thing he saw in his mind was an armored beast gorging up the thing's putrid entrails and heart.

He smirked. "A demon eater" – he thought. Then everything, even the thing's remains, melted and then evaporated.

In a few moments, they were both laying on the grass, drained and breathless; no traces of battle to be found.

"Bo-chan!" – Sebastian exclaimed.

Dobell rolled away from something underneath her. The boy was dead, but his empty shell unharmed.

"You protected my Lord… why?" – he asked, standing up and walking slowly over to Dobell and Ciel's body.

"He is precious to you" – she said.

"I am only going to eat him" – he said as he picked the boy tenderly in his arms and laid him again on the bench. Then he went back to Dobell – "You could have left that other demon to me. I would have killed it."

"I wasn't going to let him get you. Do what they've done to me." – she shivered. Then she looked at him and smiled – "I have shown you what I am, I told you I am a demon eater, but the idea just doesn't seem to sink into you. I do not care if you are a demon too, I love you."

Sebastian couldn't have been less amused to hear his own words turned on him.

"You sure are one unusual little cat" – he smiled wickedly, softly, knowingly at her.

"I am not a cat" – she complained.

He crouched before her and took her in his arms, but as he tried to stand up, a very accute pain and sudden sickness from the thing's attack made him pause in disbelief.

"Let me" – she said.

She had him sit in the grass and put her arms around his neck, kneeling next to him. She licked the blood that had run down from his ear. He felt her coarse tonge tickling him. He coughed, to hide a chuckle.

"I'm sorry I hurt you…" – she said contritely and breathed softly into his hear.

Apart from the arousing gesture, he could feel his ear recovering almost instantly.

"You are a demon yourself" – he told her.

"I am not a demon. I'm a demon eater Dhametarian" – she corrected. The word rang in his mind. A Dhametarian, just like that other woman.

"You share traits with us demons" – he said, trying not to be betrayed the turmoil inside him.

"There are many kinds of 'demons' if you want to call us that" – she said.

"That's what you meant also when you said I was not like 'them'?" – he asked.

She nodded as she made him lie down and unbuttoned his vest and shirt. The mental attacks had not left visible marks in their bodies, but they could feel them as if they were real. He could still feel the burning in his own entrails from the lightning-like first attack.

"What are those demons? Where do they come from?"

She was licking his stomach with her coarse tonge.

"There are many, vaster worlds beyond this one, dear Sebastiawn" – she answered and continued patiently licking, provoquing quite a varied array of sensations in him.

The burning receeded and he felt his demonic powers working properly again. But now his body was trying to get out of check by responding to her caresses in a more primal way. Also, the tickling of her tonge was threatening to make him laugh aloud. He tried coughing, but it was not at all usefull.

"You know this doesn't have just one purpouse" – she teased, the glow of the older soul fleeting across her golden eyes.

But he didn't say anything. He remembered all what he had shared with 'that' other Dhametarian more than a hundred years ago. She made him capable of having attachement to people around him. See the world under a different light. She had called him 'brother', made him feel like he really had a sister and then she had left. He had been so angry at that time and then he had buried all his memories in the deepest part of his mind. But all she had said, that he had refused to belive at the time, was now coming true. She had opened a door inside him he was now powerless to close. He was unsure of his own self; he had to go back to himself again and leave all the pretty, useless feelings behind.

When Dobell finished curing him, his face was serious again. He stood up and rearranged his clothes, turning his back to her.

"You shouldn't love me. You should fear me, feel repulsed, despise me. I am filth, evil, death and decay. I am a demon, _I am _just like that other one. I love nothing, I hold nothing sacred, I cherish nothig. I exist for my own selfish purpouses. I can kill you, torture you, take you, corrupt you, eat you…"

He lowered his head and his pitch black hair hung down over the sides of his face.

Dobell thought for a moment. She stood up as well and walked up to him, standing behind him.

"As far as I can remember, I have nothing to live for. But I kept fighting the demons that came after me time after time, in the worlds where I stayed. I don't wish to die even after having their sick minds in mine. I knew I had to go on, and noww I know why.

"I was waiting for you. Yes, you are a demon. But you are not like them, you said it. I love you, even if you can't love me. This love overflowws in my heart. Even if you killed me or ate me, I wouldn't hate you. Because my love fills the gap of your lacking, just as your mere existence fills the voids in me. So, I will never stop loving you."

She leaned and rested her head on his back. Her voice was steady and it echoed in Sebastian's ears with the conviction he seeked in the souls he was to devour.

He clearly knew now that he was utterly unable to eat her, no matter how tempted he was or how delicious and intoxicating she could become. And, as his sister had said, he was incapable of escaping from her… or from himself.

"You have killed without remorse, fought like a wild beast, let yourself be touched by the filth of that thing, yet you are not tainted by the pain, despair, guilt or madness that comes from fighting such demons. You are innocent, loving and tender and also an awakening woman on the verge of sin, without losing your glow. Oh, my! I will not relinquish the pleasure of taking you!"

"Then eat me now" – she said – "I will die happy if you do it."

He turned around to face her, closing in menacingly and caressed her face tenderly, leaning down very close to her.

She closed her eyes.

"No, open your eyes. I want to see myself in them"

She did so.

"Your eyes are golden orbs alight with innocence, yet they turn into bottomless pools of molten metal in wich I want to drown" – he said gallantly, his lips half inch from hers.

"But why take you only once when I can have you entirely for me, to enjoy in all your madness, purity, desire, braveness, pain, joy, conviction; over and over again for the rest of eternity with you willingly letting me take you while taking me as I am, with all my evil, guilt, sins, filth, darkness and emptiness."

She looked puzzled at him as he gazed at her with an unreadable dark expression, his red, glowing demonic eyes fixed on hers.

He closed the gap between their bodies, feeling her every curve against him.

She was now forced to turn her head up in a difficult angle, to keep their eye contact. He held her waist firmly with his left arm and supported her head with his right hand.

His eyes were burning her hungrily.

"Your eyes are blood and pain of many, the flames of your own hell burning within you. All that I should reject, yet I am helplessly drawn to you. I do not agree with some of your actions, but I love you unconditionally. Take me, tear me, devour me, I know you will never hurt me." – she whispered.

He smiled softly, amused by her words, pleased in some malevolous way.

"Demons can't love. Do you still want to love me?" – he asked.

"Yes" – she said without doubting.

"I will not devour you. And I will not bound you by a contract." – he finished.

She looked confused.

"I will not lie to you by saying that I love you. But you have captured my will and desire, wich are my only constants. I can return your loving and make you feel the most cherished creature on earth. I promise myself to you in a way I haven't and will not do for anybody else."

Dobell's eyes half closed, savoring Sebastian's words, knowing the sweet damnation that awaited. But she couldn't refuse. Her heart belonged to him. She would fall into a greater, darker void if she chose to leave.

"This will be an eternal agreement between two demons" – and having said that, he took her mouth in his, sealing his promise, feeling her once more stir and shiver under his power, taking in the flavor of her essence driving him drunk and mad.

Dobell, having her memories back, expanded her mind and softly brushed Sebastian's.

"Let me touch you" – he heard the echo inside his head.

That was something he never had done before, and having the other thing's mind in his had been a nasty first experience. But he agreed. He was shy at first, opening up like a rare flower that blooms only once in a lifetime. He felt being enveloped with an incredible softness and care, all the sickness from the fight vanishing. She promised so much plesure that he blushed unconciously, his cat girl's essence bare before his mind's demonic awareness just like a woman stands bare before her lover's eyes.

He took her in, embracing mind and body, as she poured all of her feelings over him. He kissed her passionately and deeply as he felt time lagging again until it stilled.

He then felt as if a dam had bursted and he was carried away in a violent wave of emotions, his very fibers vibrating in a symphony, like the violin he would often play.

He almost lost grip of his reality, standing between two worlds; the one he was physically in and the one he was transported to inside his mind.

"I'm feeling what she is feeling" – he thought. It was like merging together, being filled in all his gaps by what she gave him at the time he filled her, like a piece of a puzzle connecting into a whole.

He knew that his body, left behind in the real world, was clinging to Dobell as she clung to him, clawing and pressing against each other, their bodies trying to become one, just as their minds were doing.

Then the feeling receeded into calm and he was washed ashore of the sea of his mind, shivers still running down his back, pleasure trickling about his body. It had been like devouring a soul, but taken to another level. He had devoured her and he was the one being devoured at the same time. He imagined the possibilities…

"I can just imagine what will be like when I make you mine…" – he said in low tone, breathing heavily as their lips parted. His body heated by desire and supressed hunger.

He could feel her body, soft and flushed, trying to catch up with her heart.

"Sebastiawn…" - she whispered.

"You can make a demon lose his grip." – he said, his lips still lingering over hers.

Then he stepped back and ran his tonge over his lips, as if he had eaten a sweet dessert and craved more.

"I don't know if I can – or want – to refrain myself" – he licked his his thumb and looked at her like a hungry animal looks at its prey.

"I… I… think it wouldn't be right… in front of a child…" – Dobell stammered, blushing deeper.

Sebastian glanced in Ciel's direction. The frail body laying lifeless, concealed from his view by the bench's stone back rest.

"hmmmm… I forgot he was even there" – he smiled – "It would have been quite amusing to see his face if he knew that I just forgot all about him for a moment."

He was feeling mischievous, but he had to start working again.

"My Lady Dobell, I must return. I have some unfinished business back in the world of humans. I intend to collect my master's soul."

Dobell looked concerned.

"It belongs to me by contract. I will devour it."

"Don't do it… I have a bad feeling." – she said.

He smiled tenderly – "I am a demon after all, my Lady. We are greedy and willfull. Bad combination, ne? Eating my master's soul is a pleasure I will not give up… same as I will not give up making you mine." – he finished giving Dobell a dark, seductive look.

She smiled, blushing prettely, but he could see her desire in her golden eyes. That alone made him eager and gave him a strange feeling like something melting inside him.

He picked up Ciel in his arms and turned away. But just as he gave a few steps, he thought of something and stopped. He half turned to her and said "Oh, I want you to wait for me in another place. Other demons come here and I don't want them to find you."

"Where shall I go?" – she asked.

"Take the boat and let it take you into the fog. It will be quite a long trip, but I know you are one strong little kitty." – he winked at her – "I have a little private place away from everything. You will know where it is when you arrive."

He made a pause, as if doubting, his face serious – "I have never taken anybody to that place. It is mine alone. That is the place where I retreat when I am tired of everything; from both hell and the world. You should feel highly favored."

She smiled at him and replied – "I have felt highly favored since you picked me up in your arms that rainy night"

He was genuinly pleased by her words, his face lost somberness and changed to a soft expression. He turned to leave.

"Please return safe!" – she said after him. He stopped again and turned to face her directly.

"I will. I have something to ask of you when we meet again." – he said, smiling misteriously.

She watched him leave with Ciel. Walking away until they were out of her view. How he left the island without a boat she didn't know, but he was a demon, afterall.

Then she did what he instructed her. She took the boat and set off into the omnious fog. Now that she was aware again of her own unnatural self, she knew that no matter how long the trip was, she would endure it. She would get to Sebastian's safe haven and she would await him there, even if it were for eternity, because he had asked her to do it.

Meanwhile, Sebastian arrived to England and got a big suitcase inside wich he safely tucked Ciel's limp body. He smirked to himself.

"I wish I could see his expression if he knew I am putting him in a suitcase like a doll."

And he set off in his new odissey to get Ciel's soul back.

As for Dobell, she didn't know how long she was in the boat. The unending fog prevented her from knowing if it was night or day. It felt like eternity already. She leaned to one side of the boat, tired. She didn't meant to, but she passed out. The boat continued its smooth journey into the unknown, carrying her to whatever fate was awaiting her.

When she woke up, the sun was shining. The boat drifted slowly, following the currents.

But the whole day passed away and she continued drifting.

Now the river was a mirror to the heavens. She thought she could fish a star if she just put her hand into the water.

She wondered if she was still in the world of the living or the sea somehow brought together different worlds.

Suddenly, her heart pulled.

She felt a sudden hard thump inside her chest, as if one beat of her heart had echoed thru her whole being.. She looked ahead attentively.

Before her, the sea stretched into the infinithy. It was beautiful, breathtaking; but also overwhelmingly lonely. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sebastiawn…" – she said mindlessly.

A soft breeze blew just then, making her turn towards it. As she did, she saw a stretch of land not so far.

The currents took the boat slowly, until it stopped against the rocks.

She got off and climbed up the small slope until the ground leveled. She noticed that the boad didn't drift away. There was something peculiar in the flow that kept the boat in place, pushing against the edge.

The island was a barren, deserted place. No vegetation at all, just rock and sand.

"This is the place. I'm sure. It makes me think of him… infinitely empty, ageless, alone..."

Dobell walked into land, watching her step, for the rocky ground was uneven.

"…and tracherous…"

She reached an area that seemed to have been smoothed out. In fact it was a wide circle. The stone had been compacted and polished. She could tell just by a glance that a feat like that would take somebody alone centuries if not millennias, to meticulously smooth the rock without any tools.

"Is this your way of forgetting all for a while when you have eternity in your hands?" – she thought.

There was just one single stone that protruded from the exact center of the circle. It had also been smoothed round and polished. She sat there and gazed into the horizon. Time there seemed to be just a meaningless word. She allowed her mind to empty, so nothingness and peace pervaded her.

"This is as much peace as you can have when you can't die" – she said aloud.

Before she knew, it was dark. She now sat in a moonless, dark void that felt like the heart of the universe. She laid down to gaze at the billions, trillions of stars that shone in heaven.

"I will wait here, even if it is forever" – was her last concious thought.

Being able to control her own mind in levels unknown to humans, she shut down herself, expanding her awareness to merge with the night, dissippating the boundaries of her body, blurring reality. She floated in a timeless ether with just the soothing sound of the waves.

Time passed.

Sebastian was making the arrangements for his master's last departure.

He had gotten the boy's soul back indeed, but the whole thing had backfired on him.

He told nothing to the servants, he knew they would come up with something to do by themselves. He didn't care about what they did anymore.

He then left farewell gifts to all the people that had held significance in his young master's life. Eve Grell got one.

As they left and the carriage took them away from the life they had known, they talked about the last events.

"Eating your soul was the only reason I served you as a butler" – Sebastian said emotionlessly.

"But here I am, alive" – Ciel said calmly.

"Ah, indeed. And you are now a demon" – his butler replied, some of his venom slipping into his words. – "I will never be able to eat your soul"

"And in that rose labyrinth, I gave you an order. You will be my butler forever." – Ciel said, enjoying Sebastian's chagrin, his now red demon eyes aglow.

"And I said 'yes' to your order. Even if I cannot eat your soul, I will be your butler. Forever" - Sebastian replied.

Later on, Sebastian was carrying Ciel alog a cliff. Blue and white roses blowing in the wind. They were no longer in the human world. They were in the demon's sanctuary, a milestone between the living's realm and the next. That was the parting gate to where Sebastian intended to go.

"Where would you like to go now?" – he asked.

"I don't care. In the end we will reach a place that is equal for all, humans and demons." – Ciel said, a bit of emptiness gripping his heart. But he expressed also that he felt good to be leaving life behind.

"You are my butler." – Ciel said, holding tighter to Sebastian.

"I am you buttler forever" – Sebastian replied, his face expressionless.

"From now on, your answer will be only one."

"Yes, my lord" – Sebastian said as he jumped off the cliff with the young boy in his arms – "That will be my answer to you as your butler" – he continued in mid-air – "but now that you are a demon too, our contranct has also suffered some alterations."

"What are you talking about? I expect nothing from you but strict obedience." – Ciel protested.

"Ah, as your butler I can't refuse. But the term of the contract, wich was eating your soul, has been broken." – he explained – "You are a demon now, Bo-chan. That makes us equals. And as such, I will take my decisions over my own personal needs."

"You are going to disobey me?" – the boy asked in his usual bossy way.

"I don't believe that will be necessary, Bo-chan." – he replied in a monotone. - "I merely intend to make just one stop before continuing."

"What is that?" – the earl asked, miffed.

"We will pick up somebody." – the other demon replied.

"That is not necessary." – the boy retorted, annoyed.

"Ah, my Bo-chan! It is." – his butler replied.

"I don't want bothersome company." – the boy insisted.

"Bo-chan" – Sebastian said patiently – "As I told you, I will be your butler forever, but I will have my way with other souls. My nature as a demon is excluded from the contract." Ciel was about to protest, but thought better about the matter.

"I believe you are trying to deceive me" – Ciel said.

"That would be in my nature, alright" – Sebastian replied – "but I will never lie to you, remember? I'm merely managing the situation to my advantage. I am a demon, afterall. Also I need to add that, if I remember well, I still have one more order you gave me that I haven't fullfilled."

Ciel looked surprised.

"An order that you haven't fullfilled?" – that had to be impossible.

"Some time ago, on a rainy night, a girl appeared at our front door. You ordered me to put her in her rightful place as soon as the slightest hint arised."

The memory came vagely to Ciel's mind. He knew Sebastian was telling the truth.

"What about that?" – the boy asked.

"I have found her rightful place, just as you ordered" – Sebastian answered – "and that place is with me."

"You have to be joking!" Ciel protested loudly.

"I am not, young master. She belongs to me as I am bound to you." – his butler replied seriously, lowering his eyes to meet his master's in all his demonic evil. Ciel didn't press the matter.

"I guess it can't be helped" – the boy said finally, regally miffed – "I guess eternity would be unbearably dull for just us two. I think it will be amusing to watch you flutter around like a lovesick butterfly." – he paused for a moment – "Just don't do anything gross in my presence!"

Sebastian smirked. – "Yes, my Lord."

After a long boat journey that seemed like eternity itself, Sebastian stopped at a barren isalnd.

"Please, wait for me here, Bo-chan. I will not take long." – The butler got off the boat.

"Fine. Just remember that I'm waiting." – the boy said in is bossy tone.

His butler bowed as usual and then jumped, clearing in the single leap the rocky slope and dissappeared from sight, like a raven flying over horizon.

The boy looked down at his own hands and pondered about his own newly accquired demon powers, but then he disregarded the idea about testing them.

"That's why I have a butler for." – he muttered to himself.

Sebastian arrived to the smooth circle. He had brushed the stone with his own hands, slowly, taking his time, making sure to fit each stone correctly before concentrating on brushing it down flat, forgetting about everything in hell and earth in the process.

Now his only compensation for that contract gone awry laid there, a petite bulk laying on her side, curled up like a cat.

A memory about a rainy night fleeted across his mind.

He kneeled and touched her shoulder, but she didn't even stir.

"Dobell…" – he called softly.

He took her in his arms and pulled her to him, making her sit up. Her almost weighless frame was limp and cold.

He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"…dead…?"

It couldn't be! He put his ear to her full, soft breasts. It would have been impossible for a human to hear, it was even faint to his demonic hearing, but a heartbeat was there.

Relief washed over him.

"I remember a story that went like this…" – he mused.

He softly and lovingly pressed his lips against hers, holding her body tightly. At first, it was like kissing the shadow of death but soon enough he perceived with his own mind a murmur of life. It was like a thousand butterflies filling both him and the body in his arms. He felt like floating. He parted her lips with his and deepened the kiss, playing his tongue inside her mouth. He felt warmth and a pressure around his body.

She was embracing him and returning his kiss.

"Ah, there you are…" – he said, breaking away.

She purred softly, looking into crimson orbs with golden ones.

"My little kitty cat…" – he reached with one hand, scratching her under the chin and along her jawline.

"I am not a cat" she protested, but she purred louder as he continued to caress her.

He felt his blood rushing to his face as his weakness for cats took over. He smiled goofily, bringing his face closer to hers to rub their noses together as he whispered private things that made her giggle.

Suddenly, he broke from the moment. He sprung up with Dobell in his arms.

"Oops! I left Bo-chan waiting!" – he said.

"The master?" – she asked, confused – "Ciel is here? He's alive?"

He nodded as he quickly walked away from the circle. – "I deeply apologize, my lady. But due to circumstances out of my control, it will not be only the two of us."

"I don't care." – she said.

He was surprised by her quick response.

"My master could order me to leave you behind… or kill you." – Sebastian said gloomly.

Dobell saddened, but her reply was determined.

"Kill me then. I will not hate you. I loved every moment we had together. Without you, I have nothing."

He was pleased by her answer and proud of having her. But there was still one more detail before acknowledging this victory after his last contract's total failure.

See if Ciel would cope with Dobell.

"I just wanted to hear what you would say" – he confessed as they approached the boat, a small figure waiting in it.

"I will not take my affair with you lightly." – he said – "I am now the master's butler forever, but as demons, I will take the right to my own, uh, 'personal needs'."

He looked down at her, something in his eyes told her that some unspeakable, indescent thoughts were crossing his mind. She blushed and felt vertigo. She didn't know if it was the effect of his words or the high leap he had made.

They landed in the boat with Ciel.

"That took you long enough" – the boy said, annoyed. Then he turned to her as she was put down – "I will not give you a special treatment. I am merely amused by my butler's weakness and stupid behavior."

"I understand" – Dobell said, smiling softly at him – "I know it is boring to be alone. And Sebastiawn can be a regal oyster at some times. He is way too polite."

Ciel turned to look at her and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Ah, you are quite right." – Ciel said finally as he eyed Sebastian, who had a disconcerted look on his face.

"Now you two are ganging up on me?" – he asked – "I can be one hell of an entertainer when the situation demands it, I must say." – he defended himself.

Ciel smirked smugly – "You may pester Sebastian for my amusement"

Dobell bowed in Sebastian's fashion and intoned – "Yes, my Lord"

The butler looked at Ciel, then at Dobell, then back at Ciel. – "This gives me quite an uneasy feeling." – he ighed.

Dobell laughed softly and Ciel just kept looking smug.

"I believe I can suffer this cat's presence just to see your reactions" – the demon boy said.

"You have a wonderful heart hiding deep beneath that sour face." – Dobell said and leaned closer to Ciel to kiss him on the cheek.

The boy felt as if he had been touched with the petals of a rose. He blushed.

"She is quite right, Bo-chan" – Sebastian said, smiling amused.

"Cut it out you two!" – Ciel blurted out – "don't make me change my mind!"

"Yes, my Lord." – Sebastian said, still smirking.

"Let's go." – Ciel ordered.

"Where shall we go, Bo-chan?" – the buttler asked politely.

Ciel put a hand to his chin, toughtfull – "As I said before, I don't care…"

"I know some places, if you would care to see the wonders of many worlds." – Dobell proposed.

"worlds?" – Ciel looked at her confused and doubtful.

Sebastian's curiosity was aroused.

"There are vaster worlds beyond this one, my dears. And we can travel amowng them." – Dobell replied. Her eyes shone, deep and misterious. Sebastian smiled. Ciel was still being cautious, but he had the last word.

"I think it would be interesting" – he declared.

"Before we go, I have a pending question to ask the lady" – Sebastian said.

"Well, hurry up!" – Ciel urged.

Sebastian turned to Dobell, as Ciel looked on, curious as to what his buttler had in mind. But what he did next was totally unexpected.

He dropped to one knee, put his left hand to his heart and extended his open right hand towards Dobell.

"My dear lady, would you like to be a demon's bride?"

Dobell's face turned red and she was petrified in the spot, wide eyed. Even Ciel's jaw dropped.

"I thought demon's couldn't marry!" – the boy peeped in before Dobell could muster an answer – "now that would be a truly amusing sight to behold. A demon in church!"

Sebastian glanced back at Ciel, mischief in his eyes.

"Quite so" – he pondered – "I didn't inted it that way, but I will amuse the master further" – and turning his attention back to Dobell, he asked again – "What do you say, my… uh?"

Dobells eyes shone as tears rolled down her cheeks, her face a mixture of delicious pain and joy. Her overflowing feelings a treat to his demonic senses. Oh, how he would enjoy her!

He cleared his throat and asked gallantly:

"My lady Dobell, would you marry me?"

She took his hand in hers and then threw herself over him on a tight embrace.

"Yes… yes… yes…" – was her reply again and again, her voice muffled against the fabric of his coat.

"Fools!" – Ciel said under his breath, turning away from the scene. But he secretly smirked. Then he added, eyes glowing red and mischievous – "You can dress as the bride, Sebastian. I will tighten your corset personally."

Sebastian glanced knowingly at Ciel – "I shall pass this time, Bo-chan. But there will be a white dress and all of that. This will be quite entertaining."

So, two ellegant demons appeared in a church with a strange looking lady that resembled a cat wearing a sparkling white dress.

But when the priest asked for the rings to be presented, Sebastian smiled softly and said:

"If you would forgive me, but I've had quite enough of rings."

So, he presented Dobell with a choker that had the same sign as his left hand.

After the ceremony had finished, as the groom kissed his bride, something pulled inside of him. He reluctantly broke his kiss and looked amont the church goers.

He stared wide eyed, unable to believe at first.

"Hello again" – he saw the words formin in her lips.

A tall, black haired woman with emerald green eyes stood among the gathered. By her side stood a taller, pale skinned young man with white hair and amethyst eyes that he immediately knew was not completely human.

As they all exited the Church, Sebastian turned to the green eyed woman as she came closer.

"We meet again" – Sebastian said before a surprised Ciel and Dobell – "Dobell, Bo-chan this is my sister, Amelia." – he introduced.

Ciel was the first to exclaim: "Sister!?"

"It is nice to see you again, baby brother" – the woman smiled broadly, happiness shining in her emerald gaze. – "I see somebody fell from the sky for you."

Sebastian was confused at first, but then he caught on. "This was your doing. Why am I not surprised?" – he said knowingly. Then asked – "And who is this handsome gentleman?"

The white haired man stepped forward. Amelia introduced him – "This is Zero Kiryu, he's a Vampire Hunter."

The demon raised an eyebrow, looking genuinly surprised. – "You got yourself quite a pretty family of monsters" - he said, eyeing Zero.

The hunter's face darkened for a moment but Amelia took his arm.

"There are many things I would like to talk with you." – the demon said, sighing – "But I'm afraid we are departing just now." He seemed not eager to go, nevertheless.

Amelia turned to Dobell – "I'm glad you saw the light" – she told her.

Dobell smiled happily – "That was you? I will never thank you enouwgh for shining that light. I touched it and the next thing I knew I was falling. I woke up in Sebastiawn's arms."

"Looks like stories here tend to repeat" – the the white haired man said.

"Why don't we all go togethr?" – Dobell proposed.

"It is a wonderful idea!" – Sebastian said, then paused and looked at his miffed lord – "Bo chan?" – he motioned.

The boy looked annoyed as always, but he replied – "My curiosity has been peaked. I want to hear all about this 'sister' of yours and, although vampires don't exist, I wish to hear about this hunter as well."

Amelia thanked Ciel and Dobell kisssed him again on the cheek, making the demon boy blush.

"Hey, stoop it!" – the boy protested.

"Let's get away from prying ears" – Sebastian said finally.

So, before the dumbfounded stares of all the people, the groom picked up a young boy up in his arms and leapt unnaturally high, followed by his bride.

She threw her bouquet to the people who stared wild eyed below and it hit in the forehead a man who was staring goofily at them with his mouth open.

They almost flew, weighless, jumping over the rooftops of the small spaniard town.

Dobell jumped higher and held her hand outstretched to Sebastian. He jumped after her, taking her hand while he held Ciel securely with his other arm and they were gone.

A black haired young woman glowed golden and a white haired man embraced her tenderly. The light shot up into the sky and they were gone too.

They all vanished from the world, a vast universe full of many other worlds ahead of them to spend eternity in.

END

(for the time being)


End file.
